


ReBirth

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adam/Tommy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's husband dies and he has to continue on without him.</p><p>Oh, no, it's not Tommy who dies.  Sorry didn't make that clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye,  My Love

Adam stood by the picture of Cane propped on the easel, head down, tears sliding from his closed eyelids as warm hands made their way into his. 

"Adam, are you okay?" The quivering voice came from Sarah, Cane's lovely, kind 13 year old daughter. "I know you miss daddy. We do, too."

"Oh, darling, of course you do. Your daddy loved you so much. You know that, right?"

"We know, " chirped in Ben, his 10 year old face looking gravely between the two of them. "Daddy told us we were supposed to take care of you, Adam, because he loved you, too."

"Ben. That was the best thing you could have said. And guess what? He told me the same thing, that I was supposed to take care of you, love you like he did, be there if you ever needed to talk. I think we'll just have to all take care of one another."

"Mommy, too?" He questioned.

Adam looked across the room at Carol, Cane's ex-wife. She was staring at him as the children clutched his arms. "Yes, Ben, Mommy, too."

 

Carol chose that moment to stalk toward them. "Come on, kids, time to go."

"Can Adam come to lunch with us please?"

"I'm sure he has other things he has to do. We're going to be late."

Adam knelt down and held both kids tight. "You call me when you want to go to lunch, or maybe if mommy has to go somewhere you can sleep over."

"Can we, mom? Please? We'll be good and Adam can take us out on the boat like dad did. I can steer, right?"

"You bet, buddy." Adam looked up. "Carol, I'd really like to see them if it's okay with you. Just every once in a while. They're great kids, you know, thanks to you and Cane and I don't want to lose touch."

"We'll see...."

"Mom, how about next weekend. You said you had to get a babysitter. Pleeaaasssee let Adam watch us. Can you watch us, Adam?"

"Sure, if it's okay with mom. Yes? Carol?"

"Okay!," She said shortly. "But only Saturday night. "

"Yay!! Can we eat out on the pier at that restaurant where the man with the beard plays piano and sings awful songs.?"

"He's not awful."

"Adam, you KNOW he is."

"Time to go. If you're sure it's okay, Adam, I'll drop them off Saturday morning about 10am and pick them up some time Sunday. Do I have to tell you right now what time?"

"Nope, any time is fine. And if you need me to pick them up, just call me."

"Bye!"

"Bye, guys, see you Saturday."

 

Adam dropped into the chair, head in his hands thinking that he had actually made it through his husband's memorial service without totally falling apart. It had been his mom's idea to wait the 2 weeks and now he knew it was the right decision. If they had done it right away, he never would have made it. But today, all their friends and families had been there, quite a few wanting to speak about Cane and remind one another of his wicked sense of humor, his huge heart, and, of course, his love for his children and for Adam. As much as he'd always felt these events were a bit barbaric, he now realized that re-living fond memories with those who had lived them with you was healing, and what the bereft man needed most right now was to heal. 

It had been just 8 months ago that Cane found out he had stage 4 pancreatic cancer, one of the least treatable types of the vicious disease. They had gone to specialists in 3 countries, consulted doctors who were friends and friends of friends, but all the money in the world could not fix what was wrong with the man Adam had fallen in love with 6 years ago and married 4 years ago. Theirs was a fairy tale romance, love almost at first sight, yet deep and true. Cane had been married to Carol for 10 years, they had the kids thinking maybe they would fix what was wrong with their deteriorating relationship, but finally Cane realized he couldn't live this lie any longer and left Carol. His children, though, he held onto with a ferocity that was staggering. He and Carol had joint custody, but they lived with Carol most of the time, spending most weekends, much of the summer, and time over the holidays with Cane and Adam. The divorce settlement was generous enough that she knew it was in her best interests to be cooperative. At first she ranted and raved that Adam was a stranger and their "unnatural" relationship was bad for impressionable children, but as the weeks and months went by and she heard Adam's name as much as their father's, she relented, even if she was still not happy to see the man she had dated since college leave her for a man, a younger, gorgeous one at that. But, when she saw that her opinion was not being asked, her objections stopped.

Adam had been understudying the lead in Wicked in Los Angeles and one night when he took over, Cane had brought his visiting family to see the show. He never took his eyes off Adam, startled by the incredible voice and the sparkling blue eyes that found his in the 3rd row seats. After settling his parents in the lobby with a glass of champagne, Cane hurried backstage to join the line of admirers wanting to congratulate the budding star. The blush that raced up the younger man's throat and face when he was complimented sealed the deal for Cane and they exchanged numbers, much to the surprise of other cast members. Their friend usually was reticent about sharing personal information with fans, but a connection had been made and before too long, they were an item.

Adam didn't find out until they had dated for a month the extent of Cane's wealth. He wasn't Donald Trump wealthy, but he was more than comfortable. And he was generous with Adam, with friends, and with family. It was on their fourth date, an afternoon on Cane's boat, that he introduced his children. Instead of it being awkward, it was heartwarming. Even though Ben was only 3, he had a stubborn streak and by the end of the afternoon, it was only Adam who was allowed to bait his hook and cut up his hot dog. Sarah was fascinated that her dad's friend was a singer and an actor and forced Adam to sing off and on all day. Watching the fun the three of them were having convinced Cane that this was someone he wanted in his life permanently and he asked Adam to move in with him. The rest as they say, is history.


	2. Reevaluation

"I don't understand why he should get anything!" Carol shouted at her attorney. "And why did we have to wait 2 more weeks for the reading of the will? It should be clear cut, the kids should get all of Cane's fortune."

"And by default, you?" Cane's attorney chuckled as he walked into the room. "Hello, Carol. Charming to see you, as always. Since I'm not Adam's attorney, I'm going to go against his wishes and let you in on a few bits of information. I hope they help this meeting go a little more smoothly. Adam is in no frame of mind to put up with your bullshit."

"How dare you....."

"Oh, I dare, my dear. Now I suggest you sit there quietly and listen to what I have to say. As you can probably tell by the look on your attorney's face, I have already made him aware of what I'm going to share with you. First of all, Cane wanted Adam to be the executor of his will."

"What?! That is so wrong and I am going to...."

"You are going to sit there and shut up. Secondly, Cane provided very well for the children in their trust funds, to be available to them when they are 25 years old. He stated that their child support continue until they are 18 or until they are no longer living under your roof, whichever comes first. As you probably know, with Cane's death, your alimony no longer is in effect."

"What?"

"Come on, Carol, you have enough divorced friends to know the rules, so don't play dumb with me. I know you too well. Cane has been more than generous with you over the last 7 years, so I think you need to think before you speak. If I may continue. There is already an account to pay for both children's college expenses, that fund to be managed by one of the financial advisors that Cane trusted at my firm, totally separate from any interference from me, or anyone, for that matter. The children will not want for anything during their college years. Now I want to tell you what is going to happen today and why it is going to happen."

Both attorneys opened the folders in front of them. "Where's Adam, isn't he supposed to be here or was he too embarrassed to be taking what rightfully belongs to us."

"Us?"

"I mean the children."

"Of course, you do. Now if I may continue. During Cane's last weeks, Adam sat down with him and suggested some revisions in the will. Initially, except for the things I mentioned, everything went to Adam, Cane's legal spouse, as it should be. However, this boy who you are so anxious to make the bad guy in this scenario was uncomfortable with that, so he talked Cane into the following provisions. First of all, since for some reason you saw fit to take out a mortgage on the house which Cane gave to you free and clear, Adam wants that to be paid off. He has also requested that your alimony be continued until you re-marry or until the children turn 18."

"Why would he do that? What does he get out of it."

"Absofuckinglutely nothing, Carol. He's doing it because he loved your ex-husband and adores your children and gives you equal credit for making them who they are. Personally, I'm not sure I agree with him, but it's just my job to read the will, not justify it. As you probably know, Cane loved to travel, and over the last few years he acquired a number of time shares, 6 to be exact, all of which he put in Adam's name when his prognosis began looking grim and Adam insisted that one of them be signed over to you permanently for you to use with the children, no strings attached. Two of them are off the table because they have great sentimental value, but you may have your choice of one of the other 4 and Adam will see that any fees or routine maintenance are taken care of until the kids are out of college. Next, your car. Adam and Cane discussed how now that the kids are getting a little older and both lean toward team sports, you might need a larger vehicle for them and their friends. So, you will be supplied with a large SUV within the next few weeks, not an Escalade, but something serviceable and new, and it will be replaced in 4 years, which will take you to the time the Ben heads off to college. I get the feeling if you allow Adam to continue to be a part of their lives, they may find a car in the driveway on their 16th birthdays, but don't quote me on that. In that same vein, I want you to consider allowing Adam to be part of Ben and Sarah's lives. I don't want you to answer now, but I think you know how he feels about them and they about him. Maybe one weekend a month, maybe a week or two during the summer, maybe even a day over the holidays. None of the provisions I've discussed rely on your answer to my request, but just as one human being to another, please consider it. Adam will continue to live in their home, but if I'm not mistaken he is going to go away for a while. About a year ago they bought a cabin on a lake north of Portland and it will give him the solitude he seems to need right now, so if you need anything or have any questions, maybe you should go through me. And, I'd really like you to tell the children that Adam is not deserting them, but will be back in a month or so. Again, that's up to you.

Carol sat there uncharacteristically quiet. "I don't understand. Why would he do this for us? I've not exactly made him feel welcome into our dysfunctional lives."

"Your husband has said to me many times over the last few years that Adam is an exceptional human being, never wanting or expecting anything but love and attention, and I guess he was right."

"I need to talk to him."

"He's left already, Carol. He wasn't up to any of the stress that might have occurred today. Just so you know, he wrote each of the kids a letter telling them what kind of a man their father was, how much he loved them, and I don't know what else, maybe about going away for a while. He wanted you to know that he mailed it before he left today so if you feel the need to intercept it, you may do so, but he really hopes you don't. When he gets back, he'll let me know or call you directly to see if it's possible to take the kids to lunch or at least see them for a few hours."

"I still need to talk to him, but I can wait. And of course I won't intercept the letters. I hope the kids share them with me because I think I've been a real bitch and I'd like to learn a little more about my kids' stepfather.


	3. Getting on With Life

It had been 18 months since Cane died and Adam had tried to resume a normal life. Going back to musical theatre was not comfortable yet. He wasn't a good enough actor to pretend he was happy and carefree for 2 whole hours. Performing in small clubs, many where he was a favorite before, was more to his liking. Money wasn't an issue, so he set up a few appearances each month, easing into it slowly, and for the most part it was healing. Some audience members who knew him were not shocked when an occasional tear or hitch in his voice added to the impact of a particular song, newbies just accepted it as part of the act. 

The cabin offered the solitude he often sought and going out on the boat brought him a peace that only large bodies of water can provide, connecting you with a universe that reminds that you are only a cog in the wheel and no matter how devastating your problems are, others have worse. Visits to the time shares, especially Bali and Tuscany were still impossible. Twice Adam had made it as far as the airport only to turn back and sequester himself in "their" home, in "their bed." He made sure close friends took advantage of all 5 of them, though, and reveled in their tales of fun and adventure when they got back. He knew he would feel too alone to enjoy them, but was glad they were bringing so much joy to people who loved him. And he laughed at the postcards Sarah and Ben had sent him from NYC when he finally convinced Carol that he really WANTED her to take advantage of the timeshare there. Their favorite activity was the carriage ride through Central Park where they spotted the location of the pigeon lady featured in HOME ALONE. No amount of reason would convince them she wasn't real and they might not see her. 

The best thing in his life now was the time he spent with Sarah and Ben. They came at least one weekend a month, and sometimes if Carol got tied up at work or had a date, Adam would pick them up at school and keep them overnight. They kept a wardrobe at Adam's for those occasions and were always excited to see what he had bought them that their mom would never have thought of. It was summer again and Carol had acquiesced to Adam's wishes that the kids spend 2 weeks with him, nudged by his offer of the Tuscany timeshare and an airline ticket to get there. He put no restrictions on who she could take, and he thought that it might be Gary, someone who she had been dating for a while. Adam liked him, knew he was nice to the kids and was a stablizing influence on Carol. A happy, content Carol meant happy contented children. 

"Adam!" Sarah almost knocked him over when he answered the door. Even at 15 and becoming quite the beautiful young lady, Sarah was open, affectionate, and silly.  
Ben was a little more reserved, but his love for his stepfather was fierce. Sometimes late at night the phone would ring and Adam would have a whispered conversation with him about a test, a girl, or a strikeout. In spite of the fact that Adam was not terribly knowledgeable about the latter two things, his sympathetic ear and encouragement usually did the trick. To Ben, these were guy things and his mom couldn't help him. Adam prayed every night that these conversations would never cease.

"Are you sure this is okay, Adam?" Carol queried. "They can be quite a handful now." 

"I just beat them on a regular basis and they behave," he laughed as the the kids guffawed behind him. "Seriously, Carol, I am so excited they are here. I've cleared my calendar....."

"Aaahhhh, your CALENDAR!" Sarah laughed.

"Yes, Sarah, I'm a very busy man, and you had better be grateful I'm making room for you."

"Yes sir," the kids said in unison then giggled.

Carol shook her head. It had taken her a long time to get used to the relationship Adam had with the kids. Sometimes a little jealousy crept in, but Adam seemed to sense it and always had something encouraging to say that made her feel better. And she knew that nothing meant more to him than seeing them on a regular basis, so she gave him a list of phone numbers, doctors' names, and times for Sarah's horseback riding lessons and Ben's guitar lessons and gave in. 

"Guitar lessons? Since when?"

Ben blushed, "Just 2 weeks ago. Maybe if I learn to play some songs you can sing with me."

"I would be honored. And where do we go for these lessons?"

"Well, actually, the teacher comes to the house. If you'd rather, you can meet him at my place, but I told him to come here Thursday at 4pm. Is that too much of an imposition? I have his phone number on the list in case something comes up that you have to change or cancel."

"Of course not. Maybe I can watch and learn a few things myself. Whataya say, Ben?"

"Daddy said you were too impatient to learn an instrument. He said the only reason you sing is because it's so easy for you."

"Ah, he knows... knew me well. Do not use me for a role model because I am a slacker! Did he tell you that, too?"

Ben laughed, "Adam! You know he'd never say that about you."

Carol cleared her throat. "Okay guys, give me a kiss. You be good for Adam because he has my permission to spank or ground at his discretion... right, Adam?"

They all laughed and the door wasn't even closed before they jumped on the tall, long-legged body and dragged it to the ground. "So, what's our adventure today?"

"So spoiled. I thought we'd clean the house and........"

"Aaadamm!!"

"Okay, how about we pick up a picnic lunch and head to the marina. We'll see if the boat has everything we need and tomorrow we'll get an early start for a mysterious island I want you to see. And we'll fish while we're out. No fish, no dinner. Sound like a plan?"

"Really? An island? Why is it mysterious? Are there ghosts?" Ben asked hesitantly.

"Maybe, but since we're going in the day time and everyone knows ghosts don't come out until midnight, we probably won't meet up with any. But, there is supposed to be buried treasure on the island, left there by pirates a long time ago. No one has found it yet, so I think we should give it a shot. How about it?"

"Cool."

The best thing about having money, Adam had decided, was making people happy, and with that in mind, he had already had a few of his friends take the boat out a few days ago to bury coins and treasure boxes in numerous locations, creating maps on yellowed paper to their position. The maps would be hidden in the sand under a beached boat that had been there for decades. The youngsters didn't need to know that one of Cane's best friends, David, owned the island and had a fabulous home on the other side, a little more than a mile away. It felt better to know that if there was an emergency a phone, running water, and an undoubtedly full freezer were within walking distance. Back up plans were very comforting. It was going to be fun to have lots of noise and energy around him for the next 2 weeks.


	4. Guitars Can Be Fascinating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life just got a little brighter.

The day on Figaro Island had been fun but exhausting. By the time the trio hauled their sunscreen drenched bodies back to the boat, loot in hand, the 12 miles back to the mainland seemed like an eternity. The food they packed had been devoured by noon and now stomachs were growling as the sun started to sink. 

"I was going to make lasagna," Adam confided, but that means we can't eat for 2 or 3 hours after we get back. 

"Taco Bell!"

"McDonalds!"

"Junk food....... what are you trying to do, make me look bad? How about if we compromise. Ben, you like Mexican food, so how about if I order something from Tijuana Flats to pick up and take home? Maybe a little healthier than Taco Bell. Everyone like it with jalapenos?"

"NO!"

"Got it! Two authentic tacos for me, and two wimp tacos for you guys."

"We're not wimps!"

" I don't know, no jalapenos, next thing you won't want onion on your hamburgers. I see a pattern here."

 

Wednesday they rested, slept in late, swam in the pool, then did a little shopping for school clothes. When they returned they made separate piles for what would stay at Adam's and what would be taken back to mom's. Anything sparkly or leathery remained. Usually, once mom saw how cute it looked on, she didn't make too much of a fuss, even though the word "fashionista" came up periodically when Adam and clothes were being discussed. Ben asked his mom one day if she was saying something bad about Adam when she used that word. Her laugh put him at ease when she explained that it was just an observation. Once when her mom and Gary were going to a big New Years Eve party and Sarah knew her mom wanted to look really special, she called Adam and told him to meet them at the mall. Her giggle when she saw the shocked look on both their faces made the warning look in her mom's eyes worth it. In the end, it was Adam who dragged them out of the mall and to a friend's boutique where Carol found the dress of her dreams. When she hesitated because of what Adam knew was the price, he conspired with Julie, the owner to say it was on sale so it fit her budget. She never saw Adam slip his American Express card surreptitiously to Julie as they looked at shoes and accessories, but Sarah did and gave Adam an especially big hug. 

"I really love you," she said. "I don't know what we would do without you."

"Just remember that when you start dating some awful football player who wears sweaty cargo shorts and T shirts that say 'Kiss Me, I'm Stoopid'."

"I will always get your opinion when I get a boyfriend."

"Will you follow my opinion?"

"Well........... I don't know about THAT!" and she kissed him on the cheek. "But when I get married, no matter who else is around, I want you to walk me down the aisle. And you can even wear your suit with the rhinestones on the shoulders."

"That old thing?! No way, for you I will buy something new and even more sparkly." Sarah saw the unshed tears in his eyes.

"You know I'm serious, Adam. Just wait, I'm not just saying that because I'm a kid and you buy me stuff...." she chuckled and poked his side. "Well, maybe a little because you bought me those leather boots, but that's not the only reason."

Adam picked her up and swung her around. "I don't mind buying affection and those boots were on sale so yours was a good deal. Now Ben, on the other hand.... I could have bought a new car with what his football equipment costs."

 

The week was flying by and Ben reminded Adam that his guitar teacher would be there in an hour. He had been practicing extra hard that week because Adam let him use the music room and closed the door so nothing bothered him. He liked being treated like a grownup and he knew that as long as he acted like one and didn't mess with things that weren't his, it would continue.

"Okay, too much pool time! We have to all get showers and get dressed before what's his name gets here."

"His name is Tommy, Adam. I've told you that 20 times. He said I didn't have to call him Mr. Ratliff because it made him feel old."

"And is he old?"

"I don't know. Are YOU old?"

"I beg your pardon!! I am certainly NOT old. I can still swim faster than you and almost keep up with you when we race."

"Almost, but not quite."

"I'm hiring a trainer next week and then you'll see how NOT OLD I am. Go, go, go. Hit the showers, we only have 13 minutes until Mr. whatever gets here."

"You'll never make it."

"In any case, no one answers the door except me, you know the rules. "

"But we have a peep hole and a camera."

"Don't care, that's the rule. Plus, I am lord of this manner and it is my job to greet all arriving guests."

"Oh, geez. You are such a goofball." Ben laughed.

"You really are, you know." Sarah giggled. "And you like that lord of the manner stuff for real, you can't fool me."

"Showers!!!!!"

 

At promptly 4:00 the door chimes rang. "Adam!! He's here."

Adam rushed down the stairs, hair still dripping onto the Bowie shirt he had thrown on because it was on top of everything else. "You could at least have dried your hair, " Ben scolded. "Now he'll think we forgot about the lesson."

"Well, too bad. It was you who didn't want to leave those little hooligans you were playing with. Now, tell me his name again."

"Tommy. Tommy Ratliff. I think it says 'Tommy JOE Ratliff' on the card mom put on the fridge."

"Sounds like he's twelve..........." And Adam opened the door to see a beautiful smile, big brown eyes, and funky blonde hair with blue highlights."

"I assure you, I am over 12, Mr Lambert. You are Mr. Lambert, right?"

"Busted," Sarah crowed. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ratliff.... um Tommy, we were just running a little late and they were harassing me. I certainly didn't mean to be rude."

"Is that true, Ben? Was he dissing me or just giving you a hard time?"

Ben glanced at Adam mischieviously, "He likes me, so I guess that just leaves you."

Adam and Tommy laughed. "Have your hands full, it seems."

"Now that I know what traitors they are, they will not be invited back."

"Ohhhhh, banned by the evil gatekeeper."

"I can see they are terrified of you, Mr. Lambert, so before you have to do something awful to one of them, maybe Ben and I can get on with it. Where should we set up?"

"Can we use the music room, Adam, please?"

"Oh, NOW you're being nice to me! Alright, you know the way. I'll bring some water in while you get settled. Can I listen a little later, like the last 15 minutes?"

"Do you play?"

Ben snorted. "No, he only sings."

"Shower singing or REALLY singing? Since there is a music room, I assume it's the latter."

"Yeah, I'm a singer. It's kind of what I do."

"So that's why Ben is so anxious to learn some real songs before he even knows chords. It's starting to make sense. And the Bowie shirt. I think I'm seeing a pattern here. You are welcome any time, if Ben says it's okay. He's the one who counts."

"It's okay," Ben grinned. "Adam won't make fun of me."

Tommy's eyes swung back to Adam and caught the tenderness in them. "Carol didn't say exactly who you are to them. None of my business, of course, but ...."

"I'm the wicked stepfather. I was married to their dad before he passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We're all sorry. He was a wonderful man and these two trouble makers are his legacy, so I put up with them even though it is SO hard."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Adam's waist. "We are his cross to bear. He tells us that all the time. But, we won't go away no matter how often he tells us not to come back."

They all laughed. "Time for work," Adam declared. "Get thee to the music room!!"

"Is he always like that?" Tommy whispered to Ben. 

"Yeah, pretty much. He used to be an actor before my dad died so he's not your normal kind of guy. Haha. But he loves us and we always know we can count on him.  
That's our version of a wicked stepfather. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Very cool." Tommy smiled. "And can he really sing?"

"Oh, yeah! My dad took us to see him a few times and he sings around the house all the time, usually crazy stuff from shows he's been in, but sometimes when he thinks we're asleep, he sings quieter songs, just to himself. I think he still really misses my dad."

"I'm sure he does, Ben. Your dad must have been a great guy. Alright let's get started before our time's up."


	5. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step is always the hardest.

Sarah grabbed his hand as he came out of the music room. "He's kind of cute."

"He's too old for you."

"Adam! I mean he's kind of cute and maybe you should ask him on a date."

"Sarah!! He probably has a wife and 3 kids at home. Not only that, I don't "date."

"Well, you should. You're getting old now and you don't want to be alone, do you? I'm not staying here to take care of you. I'll be at home with my kids and my sweaty football player husband."

"God! Just picturing that has aged me 10 years. Go set the table and mind your own business."

 

"So, how's he doing?" Adam asked as Ben and Tommy walked down the hall. "How long till we can perform FAME or BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY together?"

"That might take a while, but if Ben keeps practicing his chords and progressions, we might be able to learn KNOCKIN' ON HEAVEN'S DOOR or BROWN EYED GIRL before school starts."

"Are you SERIOUS?" Adam and Ben exclaimed together.

"Yeah. They have simple chord progressions and it's the same pattern over and over throughout the song. A few of Clapton's songs are like that, so you might want to get his song book sometime in the future. Do you know either one of those," Tommy looked at Adam.

Adam grinned. "Actually, I know KNOCKIN' pretty well. BROWN EYED GIRL isn't exactly my style, but I could try. Whataya say, champ? Think we can take our show on the road?"

"Yeah, right! Like mom would let me miss school."

They all laughed. 

"Well. I better be going," Tommy patted Ben on the head and reached to shake hands with Adam. "It's been nice meeting you. Nice family."

"Do you have any kids, Mr. Ratliff... I mean, Tommy?" Sarah piped up.

"No, no such luck. I'm not married. Guess I never found the right person."

"Do you like boys or girls?" Ben asked.

"Oh, God! Ben!! I'm sorry, Tommy, they have no filter when they're over here. They save all the civilized behavior for their mother's house."

"You always say we should be honest and say what we think, Adam. Don't deny it. And that's what I was thinking."

"Fine, fine, Ben. Let's allow Tommy to leave without an FBI investigation. I"m so sorry."

"Wanna stay for dinner, Tommy? Adam makes the best lasagna and it's already in the oven. It weighs a ton and there's enough to feed the whole neighborhood."

"Oh, I don't think...."

"Please, Tommy. It would be fun," Ben poked at Adam. "Tell him it would be fun. We can even play our "name that tune" game."

"Name that tune?"

"It's pretty cool, Tommy. We take turns humming a few bars then the others guess what it is. Adam's the only one who hums on key, though, so Sarah and I usually win. He's not too good at guessing ours."

"Well, if you weren't humming Bieber or Keisha songs I might recognize them!"

"And he whines, Tommy. He doesn't like to lose and when he does, he whines like a baby."

"Wow," exclaimed Tommy. "All these family secrets I'm learning. Anything really juicy?"

"Yes, you know what Adam does..."

"I was kidding, Sarah. It was a joke. No more secrets."

"Will you stay for dinner?"

Tommy looked at Adam. "Yes, why don't you stay. I could use some reinforcements."

"Great. It will save me a trip to Taco Bell."

"Ah hah! Tommy likes Taco Bell, too, Adam, and he's a grown up."

"Don't press your luck Ben or you'll be eating in the cellar."

"We don't have a cellar."

"I'll build one tomorrow and leave you there with all the nasty creepy crawly creatures."

"Just cause you're afraid of creepy crawly creatures........"

"Ben........"

"Okay, okay. No more family secrets."

 

Dinner turned out to be a riotous affair with everyone talking over everyone else and Tommy actually recognizing a few of the kids' songs.

"How do you even KNOW those songs?" Adam asked.

"Are you kidding? Most of my students love that crap.... I mean that music. It's know it or perish."

When the table was cleared and the dishwasher loaded, Adam and Tommy took a bottle of wine out to the balcony overlooking the city. Ben and Sarah were curled up on the floor watching TV and giggling about Adam's "date."

Tommy gently broached the subject of Cane and Adam quietly told him a little about how they met and the time they had together. 

"Sounds like a great guy. Was he older than you?"

"A few years, but he and Carol had the kids right out of college, so not much older. We talked about adopting down the road a bit, not so soon that the kids would feel like we were replacing them, but it just never happened. Now they are my family. Carol and I aren't very close, but we've come to terms with the situation and I think she realizes it's all about the kids, not about us."

"They really seem to care a lot about you."

"I guess! It started out that I was the fun guy when Cane had to be strict, but when he died, we just fell into this support group mentality. Now I can be their stepdad and their friend. It works for us. I'm not a pushover on important things, and I always defer to Carol's rules, but she's a good mom and I seldom have to bite my tongue. The kids will try to play us against one another every now and then, but it's what kids do so we try to stay one step ahead. With the teen years upon us with Sarah and getting there with Ben, we've had to up our game," Adam laughed.

"Have you started dating again?"

"Not really. I don't go out much and most of my friends are from before I met Cane. We've all stayed close. They've tried to fix me up a few times, but the spark was never there. It's hard to improve on perfection, I guess."

"That good, huh?"

Adam chuckled. "Maybe not always, but yeah, most of the time. Cane accepted me for who I was, a crazy, sparkly alien sometimes, and when we were with his friends and business associates, I tamed it down a bit. I WAS brought up to be a nice Jewish boy, so as much as I've deviated from that path, I still remember the basics. I think once his people got over the fact that he was no longer married and was dating a guy, the fact that I was a bit different and a bit glittery didn't matter. It may have helped that I was on stage at the time. You know how it is, if you're a performer, even a minor celebrity, people forgive your eccentricities."

"The only celebrity I know is my Uncle Joe's best friend who plays piano and sings at the piano bar at O'Toole's Irish Tavern."

Adam roared. "We'll have to go some time. I always like adding to the list of celebrities I know. Do you sing?"

"Nope, just guitar, well, guitar and bass. I'd be living in a refrigerator box in an alley if my livelihood depended on my voice. Right now I play with a band, we have a few steady gigs, just locally, and I give lessons during the day. It's actually fun most of the time. Some of the kids or parents are a pain in the ass, but most of them are nice. A friend of mine owns a music store, so he gives me referrals when he can. The hairdo has scared a few suburbanites away, but you can't please everyone."

 

"Adam, American Idol is on. Are you gonna watch it with us?"

"Sure, honey. Want to stay and criticize everyone who comes on?" Adam smiled.

"No, I better get going. This has really been fun. Ben, I'll see you next week. Will you still be here at Adam's?"

"Yep, all next week."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yep, good. Maybe we can talk some more."

"I'll walk you out. By the way, you never answered Ben's question. Girls or boys?"

"Little bit of both. Right now I'm leaning to the boys."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Nope. My dance card is sadly empty."

"Ummm, well, would you like to come out on the boat with us Sunday? We're going back to an island to look for more buried treasure."

"Buried treasure?"

"Yeah. We have maps and everything. Last time we found lots of it. You get to keep what you find. You know, Blackbeard and all."

"Can't turn down a chance to dig for treasure. You really found some last time?"

"I swear, we did."

"What time?"

"Don't groan, now, but we leave here for the marina at 8am. If you want breakfast, come at 7. I'll pack a lunch so we don't starve... and wear old clothes, shorts and a Tshirt. There's no one on the island to impress and it gets pretty nasty with all the dirt and holes and all."

"Okay, 7am, shorts and Tshirt, food provided. I'm in. See you Sunday. Oh, and give me your phone." He punched his number into Adam's cell then looked up at him. "Can I call it so I have your number just in case."

"Absolutely, and it doesn't have to be 'just in case.' You can call any time. We can talk about Ben's chord progressions. G'night, Tommy Joe, see you on Sunday."

"Tommy Joe?"

"Sarah saw it on your card on Carol's refrigerator. I kind of like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now comes the tricky part, so want to take a breath before I decide how it should develop.
> 
> Also getting aggravated that last chapter I've done, now it's 5/?, never seems to want to show up as such on main page. I'll keep working on that to see why. I'm completely tech-challenged.


	6. No Guts, No Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Day on the water

Adam had second guessed himself a hundred times since Thursday night and had almost called Tommy to cancel today's outing, but Sarah and Ben were so excited and finally here they were, sitting around the breakfast table with someone ringing the door bell.

"Aren't you going to answer it, Adam?" Sarah grinned. "You're getting cold feet, aren't you?"

"What does that mean?"

"You're afraid it looks too much like a date."

"Do not."

"Do so. Adam, daddy wouldn't want you to sit in this house all by yourself all the time. Even when you go on trips you only take Danielle or Sutan. You're allowed to at least have fun with other people."

"I know."

"I don't think you do. Now quit looking so miserable before you make Tommy feel terrible."

 

Adam swung the door open to see Tommy just about to walk away. "Oh, I thought maybe I missed you. It's 7:15."

"No, we were just sitting down to eat. Come on in."

"You okay, man? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, just getting a lecture from my daughter on being a pussy."

"She said that to you?"

"No, but it's what she meant."

"That's pretty harsh. What did you do?"

"Nothing.:

"Must have been something or you wouldn't look like you'd like to cut and run."

"Okay! Let me be honest with you. I really enjoyed Thursday night, but that was the first time I've spent more than 3 minutes with any guy who isn't an old friend."

"And....."

"And, I'm nervous. I'm not sure I know how to act. I'm not sure I'm ready for all of this."

Tommy laughed. "Were you going to propose or something? I thought we were just going to find some treasure, eat some lunch, and get some sun. Did I miss a memo?"

Adam blushed. "See, I told you you were being a chicken," Sarah smirked from the doorway. "He's very delicate, Tommy, don't make any quick moves or he'll jump ship."

"How old are you, Sarah?"

"Fifteen, why?"

"And why does Adam let you intimidate him like this?"

"It's only when he knows I'm right, right pops?"

"Pops?"

"She only calls me that when she's making fun of me and wants me to feel old, fat, and bald."

"And does it work."

"Pretty much."

"Maybe I can figure out this family dynamic after I've had some breakfast, especially a few cups of coffee. You did say you were going to feed me, right?"

"Hi, Tommy. I'm really glad you came. Wait till you see our treasure maps. One of them didn't work, but the others all led us to buried gold. Whatever you find, you get to keep, those are the rules, right Adam?"

"Right, sport. Finish your breakfast so we can pack up. Do you have your sunscreen and an extra set of clothes?"

"Everything on the list is in my bag."

"List?"

"Adam's a list maker. We wake up with lists and go to bed with lists, right Ben?"

Ben threw a look at Adam. "Yes, you will be sorry if you agree with her. She doesn't need any encouragement today. In fact, we may end up tying her to a tree and leaving her on the island overnight just to take some of the pis...... orneriness out of her."

"She can tell us whether there really are ghosts there."

"Great idea. One more reason to leave her. Now, can we get this traveling circus on the road before dark?"

"Can I finish my eggs?"

"Ha, Tommy, I forgot you were there. I swear it will be better once we get on the boat. It must be something they had to eat last night, they're usually fairly nice children...... well, at least one of them."

"Ha, ha, pops. I'm ready, just waiting for all you MEN."

 

The day was perfect. Everyone found buried treasure, including Tommy, who was stunned. "I thought it was a joke. Is it real?"

"What are you - 10?" Adam laughed when Ben was out of earshot. "No, they're gold plated Atocha coins."

"Where did they come from?"

"They sell them in the gift shop at the Mel Fisher Museum in Key West, so I bought a bunch of them for these expeditions with the kids. They look real and I've convinced them there is a curse if you try to sell them. That story won't hold water for long, but long enough for them to be old enough to understand my motives. Actually, I'm pretty sure Sarah just humors me and likes to see her brother get so excited.... and you, too, of course. She was giving you a patient look when you squealed the first time."

"Did not."

"Unfortunately, you did."

"Why do they call them Atocha coins?"

" Mel Fisher found the Spanish galleon Atocha that had sunk in 1622. It had $400 milion in gold, silver, and gems on board. It cost him 16 years of his life and his son, but he finally succeeded. He died in 1998, but he left quite a legacy."

"Should I give mine to Ben?"

"No, you should keep them for yourself, make one into a necklace if you want, or a watch. Or just throw them in a drawer and remember how much fun it was looking for them."

"It was fun, Adam. Thanks for inviting me. I didn't want to admit it, but I am California born and raised and I've never been further out in the ocean than 100 yards. It was such an intoxicating feeling flying over the waves."

"Good, I'm glad you had fun. The kids loved you being here."

"And you?"

"Yeah, me, too." Adam put his arm over Tommy's shoulders. "It's nice to have someone to talk to again."

"So am I invited to dinner again on Thursday after Ben's lesson? I'll bring the wine."

"That sounds like a plan. What do you like besides my lasagna?"

"What do you make?"

"Steak, salmon, enchiladas....."

"Are they as good as Burro Loco?"

"What the hell is Burro Loco?"

"Oh, you have not had Mexican food if you haven't eaten at Burro Loco."

"Enchiladas, MY gourmet enchiladas will make you give up Burro Loco for good. Bring a wine to go with them and I'll take care of the rest."

"Time to go, guys, gather up your stuff.. Sun's starting to go down. Does anyone mind if Tommy comes to dinner Thursday? I'm making enchiladas because he doubts my expertise."

"Ewwww, Tommy. NEVER challenge Adam about his cooking. He's very sensitive and very competitive, and if he burns it he'll order out and never tell us, so no way you can win."

"Sarah! I have never..... well, just that one time and that was because Grandma Leila had made fun of me so I couldn't let her .... yeah, I guess I like to win. But I swear, the enchiladas will be entirely mine."

"Can I invite my boyfriend to dinner, too?"

"What!? You have a boyfriend, since when?"

"Since 30 seconds ago. I just wanted Tommy to see you freak. Funny, isn't it, Tommy?"

"We'll see how funny it is when I take your cell phone and you can't call your girlfriends and giggle half the night."

"It is time to go home, he's getting cranky and we have to put him to bed."

Ben and Tommy laughed as Adam put his arm around Sarah. "That kind of talk is why you will be an old maid, my dear, and you will have to live with me because no one loves you except me and a cat named Muffy."

"I'll love her."

"Ben, stay out of this. I'm trying to teach your sister a lesson."

"They're both crazy, Tommy. I have to put up with this every day. That's why I like to lock myself in the music room."

"Good move, buddy."


	7. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finally realizes that it's okay to live again.

Once Ben and Sarah leave, the house is too quiet. Adam won't see them again for a few weeks unless something comes up that Carol needs his help. And there is no excuse to see Tommy now that Ben's lessons are at his own house.

At first he contemplates calling Tommy, but he can't make himself dial the number. At night his mind wanders. Where it has been Cane occupying his thoughts for so long, now Tommy's smiling face pops up. He feels a familiar warmth in his chest when he thinks of the fun they had on the island, the teasing Tommy dished out any time an opportunity presented itself. There was no self-consciousness or worry that maybe he shouldn't talk about Cane. With both Adam and the kids, if he had a question, Tommy would ask. The kids lit up talking about their dad. There was still sadness sometimes, but so many of their memories were fun or silly. It was good to have an outsider's perspective.

Wednesday night just as he gets back from shopping for food to take to the cabin for the weekend, the phone rings - it's Tommy.

"Hey, how are you?"

They talk about the kids, about the next day's guitar lesson, then about the kids again.

"Look, Adam, I know it might be too soon, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out on Saturday night. Just something simple, dinner, some music, or you could just come over to my place for movie and take out."

"Actually, I just stocked up on food to take up to the cabin this weekend."

"Oh."

"But if you'd like to ride up with me, you can. We can just stay for the day and drive back or if we decide to stay, there's plenty of room. You know, it's not like you can't trust me, right?"

"Unfortunately, I'm sure I can. Oh god I don't believe I said that. How about I start again. Yes, I'd love to drive up to the cabin, whatever and wherever that is, with you on Saturday. Can I bring anything? Beer, wine, Tequila?" Tommy snickers. "What's your poison?"

"I'm not a beer guy, but wine and tequila sound great. I don't like to drink alone, so I seldom take anything but a bottle of Chardonnay. Maybe a little tequila would be good. Whatever you choose, just no beer and no whiskey.... ugh. Can I pick you up at your place? Just give me an address and my almighty GPS will get me there. Seven too early for you?"

"Seven's great. I don't have a gig on Friday night, so I can get to bed at a decent hour. See you then."

"Bye, Tommy Joe." Adam drops down on the couch. "OMG, OMG, what have I done. And why am I sounding like a teenager saying OMG? I'm going to kill Sarah for the OMG and for making me think I should see Tommy. Since when do I take advice on my love life from a 15 year old. I'm a lost cause. He'll see that on Saturday and dump me... Good, then I won't have to deal with all this stress any more. I was fine by myself, why should I complicate things? Even more importantly, why am I talking to myself? Enough. Not going to think about it any more. It will just be 2 friends going out for the day. This isn't working, I have to go work on some music or I'll lose my mind. Yes, music. Music soothes the savage beast and right now that's me."

 

When the forest opens up and the beautiful lake is visible, Tommy takes a deep breath. "Adam, this is unbelievable. And I haven't seen another house for miles."

"Yeah, it's pretty special. We found it online when we were looking for some place quiet to get away from town. It seems like everything we bought was either too busy or too far away for a quick, quiet weekend. This was perfect, so we bought it and fixed it up. C'mon, let's unload then go for a walk. I want you to see the forest around the lake. There are deer, turkeys, squirrels, even wild pig. Him you have to be careful of, I think. It's like having your own zoo."

"Thanks for inviting me, Adam, it's incredible."

They unload the groceries and a few other items that Adam had been meaning to bring up, a lamp, a few sets a sheets, more cooking utensils. He wants it to feel more like a home, not just an escape. 

"You hungry? I didn't ask if you had eaten before I picked you up."

"Actually, I didn't, but let's take that walk first then we can come back and get something. It's not even lunch time yet."

 

A faint path winds around the lake, sometimes dipping behind the trees. After they've walked for a while, Tommy reaches over and grabs Adam's hand. "Do you mind?"

"No, it's nice."

They walk without talking, just soaking in the quiet beauty. Then Adam stops, as if he hears something.

"What? Why did you stop?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Of course. I was hoping you'd ask - or just do it."

They move together, lips soft and gentle. "God, it has been so long since I kissed anyone. So nice."

And he pulls Tommy a little closer. Tommy's arms reach up, circling Adam's neck. He runs his fingers through the thick, dark hair.  
"Wanna go back? Maybe sit on the couch and do this right?"

"You know I'm trying not to freak out, right?"

"I know. It's the old fight or flight syndrome. I'm hoping you don't chose flight."

Adam chuckles. "I'll at least stay for lunch. Let's go. Lunch then the couch."

"So, you're not into spontaneous, I take it."

"I remember when I was. I'm just so out of my depth now. Why don't you be spontaneous and I'll just follow your lead..... but after lunch. I'm starving and I'm nervous, not a good combination."

"What do you usually do up here all by yourself?"

"I read or I sleep. Sometimes I walk through the forest for miles just thinking."

"About what?"

"Don't know. Maybe about lunch. Maybe about having someone to kiss again. I just don't remember."

"Let's see how lunch and the kissing work out and if they don't meet your expectations, we'll go for a swim or for a walk. I brought my bathing suit."

"You did?"

"Well, yeah. You said there was a lake. Didn't you bring yours?"

Adam grins, "No, I never need it up here."

"So you don't swim in the lake?:"

"Yes, Tommy Joe, I do swim in the lake, but since there is no one around for 10 miles, a bathing suit seems unnecessary."

"Oh, I see." And his grin matches Adam's. "Yes, I see."

 

Lunch is delicious and the kissing is even better. "You're very good at this, you know? It's hard to believe you're out of practice."

Adam blushes. "The only things I was ever sure I was good at were singing and kissing. Would you like me to sing to you?"

"No, let's just stay with the kissing for now." 

Before long, Adam is pulling a very willing blond onto his lap, working to get both their shirts off.

"I shouldn't be doing this."

"Why, Adam? Do you really think Cane would want you to wither away, not live your life?"

"I don't know......."

He's pulled into a fierce kiss, then Adam stands and grabs him by the hand. "C'mon."

At the top of the steps, Adam moves closer, hands on the other's narrow shoulders. "You want this, right?"

"Not sure what "this" is, but yeah, I probably do. Whatever you're able to share right now, I"m ready for it."

"I'm bossy."

"Not from what I've seen. Show me. I like a little bossy."

"Your shorts, take them off. I want to see you

"And you?"

"In a minute. Right now I really need to see you. There, the first door. That's my bedroom, go."

Tommy smiles as he turns his back to Adam and heads for the door, unzipping his shorts and walking out of them before he hits the bed. Boxers, too? He wonders. Might as well. When he lies down on the bed, legs hanging off the side, Adam is jut looking at him. 

"Come touch me. I won't bite."

Hesitantly the blue eyes survey his wiry body and the long legs make their way to the side of the bed.

"You're so gorgeous. So innocent looking. You make me feel like a predator, like I want to touch everything and have my way with you." He grins.

"What do you want to do first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost entire 2nd half of Chap 7 when posted! I am so frustrated!  
> Can't find it anywhere, when went to preview, it was just gone. Sorry, will have to go back and redo later tonight. Aaaarrrrggghhhh


	8. Life

Adam's hands are clenched and his mind is racing, but he looks at Tommy lying on his bed and instinct takes over. He sinks to his knees, pushing Tommy's legs back on the bed a little and without preamble takes him into his mouth. He hears the loud gasp and smiles, "Wasn't expecting that!" Tommy groans. "But I love surprises."

When Adam swallows, hands are in his hair and hips are lifting off the bed. "Jesus, man,  
oh God, Adam." And warm liquid is shooting down his throat. The thighs that a minute ago were shaking and squeezing his shoulders are easing off a bit, so he lets the softening cock slide out of his mouth and stands.

"Come here," Tommy's arms are reaching for him, trying to pull him down. "I need you on top of me, need some company, now."

"Scoot up the bed. Up on the pillows."

"You are bossy. And YOU, big man, take your shirt and shorts off. I totally NEED to see those freckles up close and personal."

He does as he's told then slides onto the bed, puts his arm under the blond head and gives a light kiss to the temple. "Was that okay?"

"Okay doesn't quite cover it, Mr. Lambert. That was spectacular, except for the part where I came like a 15 year old whose mother is banging on the bathroom door asking what's going on in there."

Their laughter fills the room. "I aim to please."

"Well, that you did. And how about you, needing to be pleased, too?"

"Ummm, I'm fine."

Brown eyes look down their bodies. "Sorry to disagree with you, but what I'm seeing doesn't seem to say you're "fine."

Long arms reach over and yank the smaller body on top of him, then pull the covers over them. "Just lie here for a while..."

"So you can think of reasons why I shouldn't make you feel as good as I do?"

The blush gives it away before Adam can stammer, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, unless you are really serious or unless you find me totally repulsive, you aren't going to get away with it. Sooo, looks like something pretty impressive hiding under that silk underwear, how about if I take a look."

"You are so pushy!"

"Told you so. What did you think, that you were getting a shy virgin? Hate to disappoint you."

"You're terrible, Tommy Joe. And do you always talk this much during sex?"

"Well, I didn't say much when you had my cock down your throat, and right now this isn't what I call sex. If you want to see what I DO call sex....." and he slides his body down Adam's far enough to kneel between the long, muscular thighs and pull on the boxers. "Come on, just like you put them on, one leg at a time."

He hears a pained sigh, but first one leg then the other lifts as the underwear is taken off and thrown to the floor. "And as usual, I was right........ very impressive."

"Incorrigible."

"I think, Mr. Lambert, you mean "incredible," because what I am seeing........"

"No, YOU! You're incorrigible. But I think I'm getting used to it. Maybe I even like it."

"So, you don't need the shy wimpy type to get you hard? Ha, no, I see you don't. I can suck you, but I'd rather just lie on top of you for a minute and feel you against me.... ALL of you. Does that sound like a plan."

Instead of an answer, he is being lifted up and his mouth is being crushed by those freckled lips he had been staring at out in the woods and again when they surrounded his erection. Adam rolls him over slowly, partially covering him, then a hand slides down between his legs, softly touching his balls. When he groans, he can feel a smile on the lips ravaging his. "Like that, baby?"

"Oh, yeah. Like it a lot." And he runs his hand down the freckled chest, stopping to play with a hardening nipple. Slowly he moves down until his fingers tangle in the curly hair around the swollen cock. "Adam, I want you in my mouth, okay?"

He doesn't wait, just kisses his way down, feeling the tension rising in the muscles and the rapidly increasing pulse. "Easy, baby, let's just play a little and you tell me if you like it." When he licks the top of the leaking erection, the reward is a groan that resonates throughout the long, lean body.

"Tommy....... that feels so good. More, okay?"

Tommy knows just what to do to give him more, and pretty soon Adam is trying to move out of range one minute but pushing Tommy's mouth down further the next minute.  
When he feels fingers sliding over his balls then his hole, Adam jumps. "No, no, Tommy."

"Want me to stop?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I want."

"Well, let me continue while you figure it out, alright?"

In a minute the smaller man again feels himself being dragged up the long, lean body.  
"Can I make love to you?" Adam asks, face ablaze. "Is it too soon to ask you for that?"

"Adam! As long as you're ready, you know I trust you. Feeling you inside me... I don't even know how to tell you how I'd love that. You know I'm a top, though, so......"

"Don't you ever shut up?" And Adam's tongue was pushing into the open mouth. "What am I going to do with you!!"

"I kinda liked your last idea. I think I can be quiet long enough for you to fuck me, or at least I'll try."

For the next very long time, it seemed to Tommy, Adam touched him, kissed him, and finally slid into him as both held their breath from the sheer pleasure of coming together. When Adam knew he was close, he leaned over the smaller body and whispered in his ear. "It's time, will you come for me now?"

Tommy, not used to a lover who turned this event into an ethereal, other-worldly experience, nodded and with a few more strokes inside him, came with his body lifting off the bed in spite of the strong hands holding him down. His head was spinning, he was panting, but he could see the moment Adam found his release also. They clung to each other for a few minutes before he was, once more, rolled onto Adam's body. 

"Wait, I'll make you a mess," Tommy tried to warn.

"I'm already a mess, my dear, a little body fluid will only serve to make it real."

"You're okay? Not sorry."

"Tommy, how could I be sorry for making love to such a beautiful creature? It was time, I just had to find the right person to share it with."

"I didn't talk too much?"

"Yes, but I'm getting used to it. And if it gets to be too much, well, I think I saw a movie once where...."

"Never mind, don't spoil the romance with porn recollections."

 

"Thank you, Tommy. I just had to say that once then no more talking about "things." But thank you." And the smaller body was tucked in nice and tight as they napped before they resume their afternoon. Tommy's last thoughts before dozing off were, "I don't think I need that bathing suit after all."


	9. Chapter 9

I think this is the end

lol


End file.
